Divines attentions
by Nevermind555
Summary: OS hot dédié à Lune. Parce qu'elle adore les dieux jumeaux et que deux valent souvent mieux qu'un. Même si Hypnos risque de contredire.


_Voici un petit OS hot dédié à Lune.  
_

 **Divines attentions**

"Vraiment, Hypnos, je ne comprends pas ta fascination pour le Spectre du Sphinx."

"Pas plus que je comprends la tienne pour Veronica, mon cher Thanatos. Sommes-nous quittes ?..."

Le dieu de la mort croise les bras, moue boudeuse. Hypnos esquisse un petit sourire, ramenant à ses lèvres le bord de sa fine tasse en porcelaine.

"T'aurais-je pillé ta bonne humeur, Thanatos ?"

"Ta réponse ne me contente guère."

"Je m'en doute bien." souriant toujours.

"Fais venir Sphinx ici."

Hypnos sourit puis claque des doigts.

"Seigneurs ?..."

"Fais mander le Spectre du Sphinx."

"Bien, mes Seigneurs."

* * *

Lune frappe et se présente devant les dieux jumeaux, le ventre en vrac comme chaque fois qu'il lui faut leur faire face.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, Hypnos et Thanatos Sama ?..."

Thanatos se détache de la colonne contre laquelle il se tenait en appui puis marche vers la jeune Spectre, se mettant à décrire des cercles autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se tient encore baissée. Lune peut distinctement sentir le regard de Thanatos envisager sa nuque dégagée et courir dans son dos.

Le dieu finit par s'arrêter devant elle.

"Redresse toi." directif.

Hypnos, installé dans son fauteuil, suit la scène des yeux, doigts croisés sous son menton.

"Ma chère Lune, Thanatos se trouve d'esprit joueur." annonce-t-il.

Lune sent son estomac se tordre. Les humeurs des dieux jumeaux peuvent s'avérer parfois véritablement mortelles !...

Thanatos laisse son regard courir sur Lune, sans aucune pudeur.

"Vraiment, Hypnos. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle possède d'exceptionnel." lâche-t-il, laconique.

Lune fronce.

"Cherche mieux, Thanatos." lui répond posément son jumeau.

Thanatos poursuit son inspection, se saisissant du menton de Lune pour lui faire lever le visage, laissant le regard s'attarder sur la gorge et le décolleté.

Lune a la désagréable impression d'être inspectée comme une esclave sur un marché !...

Vive, elle échappe à la poigne de Thanatos, le dévisageant avec hargne, poings serrés le long de son corps.

"Je crois que... je viens de trouver."

"Parfait, Thanatos."

"C'est une honte de voir de quelle manière vous traitez les Spectres."

"Ooooh ! mais c'est qu'elle a la langue bien pendue !..." s'amuse Thanatos.

"Oui, attention, elle est capable de cracher du venin." renchérit Hypnos.

"Si vous pensez que je vais vous amuser, vous..." rebroussant chemin.

Thanatos s'empresse de lui barrer le passage.

"Nous n'en avons pas terminé avec toi."

"Mais moi, j'en ai terminé avec vous."

"Allons, allons, ma chère Lune, ne le prend pas de cette manière." amène Hypnos qui vient de se lever.

Voici Lune prise en sandwich entre les deux jumeaux terribles.

"Je ne suis pas un animal savant !..."

"Loin de nous cette pensée." défaisant les lacets qui maintiennent le corsage de la robe d'une main agile. Le corsage glisse le long des seins, les dévoilant.

Lune rougit violemment, souhaitant se couvrir des mains.

"Shhh... laisse donc à mon frère le loisir d'apprécier la vue." souffle Hypnos à l'oreille de Lune, empêchant le geste.

Le corsage quitte complètement Lune.

Thanatos a le regard qui passe des seins dressés fièrement aux yeux immenses de Lune.

Un rictus terrible vient de se placer sur les lèvres du dieu de la mort.

Il passe les bras derrière Lune, ouvrant le bas de la robe qui finit par regagner mollement les chevilles de cette dernière.

La main de Hypnos vient couler le long du cou de Lune, lui faisant délicatement lever le menton, se penchant pour gratifier son cou de baisers doux, s'amusant soudain à faire courir une langue tentatrice, provoquant un sursaut chez Lune.

Thanatos se penche et happe chaque sein, faisant se cambrer sa proie, sur un son couvé.

La pupille de Lune part à la dérive face aux attentions cumulées des deux êtres divins.

"Oui... oui... laisse toi emporter... chère Lune..." souffle Hypnos, vil.

Oubliant sa réserve, Lune enserre la tête de cheveux noirs de Thanatos, le pressant davantage contre sa poitrine frémissante.

Le dieu de la mort laisse à présent courir sa langue entière, jouant avec les pointes dressées, bras encerclant la taille de la jeune Spectre.

Hypnos poursuit ses délices dans le cou, jouant notamment de la pointe de sa langue sous l'oreille droite.

Lune geint déjà plus que de raison.

"Mmm... entends-tu cela, mon cher Thanatos ?..."

"Oui, c'est... une véritable symphonie..." remontant de la langue le long du décolleté jusqu'au menton pour prendre la bouche impie de Lune dans un baiser que seul un dieu sait mener de cette manière.

Lune est pantelante, manquant de s'affaisser si les bras solides de Thanatos ne la retenaient pas.

Bouche ouverte, elle cherche l'air, respiration vive soulevant et abaissant sa poitrine dans un jeu délectable qui n'échappe guère au regard de Thanatos. Le dieu de la mort apprécie notamment le filet brillant qu'il vient de laisser sur chaque pointe érigée.

"Qu'observes-tu avec un si grand intérêt, Thanatos ?..." questionne Hypnos.

"Mmm... les preuves indéniables d'un délit." s'en léchant les lèvres de délice.

Lune n'avait jamais vu pareille lueur baigner le regard éteint de Thanatos. Elle en eut le tournis.

Thanatos remonte pour prendre une nouvelle fois la bouche de Lune tandis qu'Hypnos y glisse ses doigts par intermittence, faisant geindre à la fois Lune et son frère.

L'autre main du dieu blond descend plus bas, s'immisçant entre les deux corps joints, caressant là, à la fois Lune et le renflement de Thanatos.

"Prometteurs... l'un comme l'autre."

Lune ne sait plus où donner de la tête tant les attentions sont parfaitement combinées.

Un doigt agile vient soudain se glisser en elle, la remuant complètement.

"Haaaaan !..."

Elle ignore tout du propriétaire de ce doigt qui s'agite en elle, lui procurant un bien fou.

Sa conscience s'éloigne peu à peu, s'envolant par-delà les soupirs et autres confessions érotiques.

Un second doigt se joint au premier et ils dansent tous deux, faisant tressaillir et sursauter Lune, la menant au bord de l'orgasme.

Alors que ses chairs palpitent, les jeux cessent pour reprendre et la mener à nouveau au bord de la jouissance. Elle perd complètement les sens, tête reposant contre l'épaule du dieu blond, dans une position semi-allongée.

Hypnos ploie les genoux, entraînant Lune tandis que Thanatos écarte les jambes de la jeune Spectre, se déboutonnant rapidement pour se glisser en elle sur un son lourd, pupilles à la dérive.

Il adresse un regard explicite à Hypnos quant à l'accueil parfait qui lui est réservé.

La tête de Lune dodeline contre l'épaule du dieu blond et des termes incohérents lui échappent tour à tour.

Thanatos se met à jouer des hanches ; doucement d'abord, la visitant dans chaque recoin intime avant d'accélérer et de suspendre ses mouvements, jouant avec la tension vive qui les anime.

Lune n'est plus que vif plaisir, chairs palpitant contre la verge tendue du dieu de la mort.

Thanatos passe les mains sous les fesses de Lune, la soulevant davantage pour la savourer sous un angle différent. La manœuvre arrache un premier orgasme à Lune, dont les dieux jumeaux se régalent.

Les doigts de Hypnos, encore suintant d'elle, viennent se glisser dans la bouche profane.

Lune leur attribue un joli traitement de faveur.

Thanatos se fait plus vif en elle, ce qui le conduit à une jouissance intense.

Lune se retourne et vient chercher Hypnos de la bouche, l'avalant sans demi-mesure, tandis que Thanatos vient s'amuser entre les fesses de la jeune Spectre.

Lune flatte, apprécie, langue virevoltant sur la fière colonne de chair divine, jouant avec la prune éclose.

Hypnos lève haut le menton, laissant échapper des termes dans une langue inconnue qui arrache un sourire subtil à son frère.

Il finit par aller des hanches, se livrant tout entier dans la bouche gourmande de Lune.

* * *

Alors que Lune peine à se remettre de l'assaut combiné, les dieux jumeaux rajustent leur tenue devant elle.

"En effet, elle est plutôt distrayante, Hypnos."

"Il est délicieux de constater qu'il t'est toujours nécessaire de joindre des faits à ma parole, Thanatos."


End file.
